Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter
Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter was the expansion pack for the year 2000 game Icewind Dale. Summary The expansion to Icewind Dale involves stopping the white dragon Icasaracht from causing the possessed barbarian chieftain, Wylfdene to attack the Ten Towns. The party has only one real ally, the shaman Hjollder who is quickly banished by the possessed Wylfdene to an island in the middle of Maer Dualdon reserved for the dead. Once the party rescues him from the undead there and finds the despoiled tomb of an apparently dead Wylfdene, they have to track down The Seer who has been hiding in Gloomfrost, inside the peak of Kelvin's Cairn for 10 years, having forseen her death at the party's coming. She tells you of Icasaracht and gives you a magical mirror which will drive the dragon's spirit out of the corpse of Wylfdene. They do so and the seer is killed after she teleports herself to Wylfdene's tent to taunt the dragon's spirit. Wylfdene's Wyrm tribe also attacks at the apparent murder of their leader but when it's all over, Icasaracht's spirit is tracked to the Sea of Moving Ice where she is protected by undead, trolls, sahuagin and other creatures, constructs and elementals. Once Icasaracht is dead, and the crystal containing her soul is destroyed, the party is teleported to safety. Index Characters :Alledec • Alpheus • Ambere Dunn • Angaar • Arden Thurlow • Baldemar Thurlow • Beornen Walson • Digby • Donal • Doogal • Edion Caradoc • Emmerich Hawk • Gloomfrost Seer • Hailee Dunn • Hjollder • Icasaracht • Jemeliah Smithson • Jorn • Karrl Rider • Kieran Nye • Mebdinga • Murdaugh • Ned • Purvis • Quinn Silverfinger • Rawleigh Gallaway • Roald Tunnelfist • Tiernon Denthelm • Tybald Dunn • Vaarglan • Vexing Thoughts • Wylfdene • Xactile :Aihonen • Alledec • Ani Haloua • Archendros • Bael Cooper • Baika Himura • Bedwyn Fayr • Bemban • Brein Chestnut • Caldinar • Caligope • Celemon • Chirchet • Daen Winterbrush • Daviol • Debian • Durlow Ironbar • Eil-Makar • Eimhec • Eled • Epp • Eron • Farl Greenbog • Faynegar • Fehll Brownbriars • Galesic Caith • Giddeon • Gullwyn • Gundak • Gural • Harl Jamison • Hegelfden • Hekedder • Hrethric • Hugh • Ilfain Blackfeather • Jed • Jerrod • Jonan • Jontan Dunmoss • Kadan Ibn-Kadur • Kalamnin • Kalassan Brevered • Kardod • Kath Tahl • Ket Stillpond • Khamu Bedi • Legedain • Machinery Man • Marhap • Namji • Nesk Vhaltim • Nido Ochita Inazuma • Ogi-Luc • Ogien • Omad • Pelan Rainwind • Pep Greenfields • Phellep • Pouldinus • Prespara • Recken • Redani • Renard • Rhigaerd • Seldon Mirai • Sephica • Shanin • Shenarr Caith • Skaldar • Skeld • Svian • Takkok • Tamberlin • Tiron • Tredain Caith • Turbar Talinbar • Ulcaster • Valkur • Velaic Caith • Vicalet Hawkeye • Winter King • Xainlaphar • Ylmandi Creatures ;Playable races: dwarf • elf • gnome • half-elf • human • halfling ;Other: barrow wight • bergclaw • bone scavenger • boneguard skeleton • cold bones • drowned dead • frost giant • frost salamander • ghost • glabrezu • horse • ice golem • iced bones • polar bear • remorhaz • sahuagin • troll (ice, scrag, snow) • vodyanoi • wailing virgin • water kin elemental • werewolf • white dragon • winter wolf • yeti :ape • baelnorn lich • colossal squid • drow • elk • half-ogre • iron golem • lich • maedar • mammoth • mane • medusa • nycadaemon • ogre • rabbit • remorhaz • turtle • vampire • whale • yochlol Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Hengorot :;Temples: Golden Lodge :;Inns & Taverns: Whistling Gallows :;Settlements: Lonelywood :;Wilderness: Burial Isle • Field of Bones • Gloomfrost • Isle of the Great Wyrm :;Oceans & Lakes: Maer Dualdon • Sea of Moving Ice :;Regions: Icewind Dale • Ten Towns :Amn • Auckney • Baldur's Gate • Beregost • Black Spires of the Maiden • Bremen's Run • Bryn Shander • Calimport • Castle Auck • Chessenta • Cormanthyr • Cormyr • Dougan's Hole • Eastern Shaar • Easthaven • Elturel • Endless Ice Sea • Evermeet • Goldenspires • Good Mead • Great Glacier • Great Rift • Gwynneth • Host Tower of the Arcane • Immersea • Kara-Tur • Kelvin's Cairn • Lac Dinneshere • Luskan • Mintarn • Moonshae Isles • Mulhorand • Myrloch • Myrloch Vale • Netheril • Obsidian Chapel • Ordulin • Orlumbor • Sembia • Soubar • Spine of the World • Sunset Mountains • Suzail • Sword Coast • Targos • Termalaine • Tethyr • Threskel • Trollbark Forest • Ulcaster Academy • Urmlaspyr • Vale of Wailing Women • Waterdeep • Western Heartlands • Zakhara Magic :;Magic items: Amaunator's Legacy • Barrier Amulet • Blade of Aihonen • Blood Iron • Blood of the Gloomfrost • Bracers of Blasting • cloak of displacement • Cyclocone • Cynicism • Dagger of Safe Harbor • Daisy • Debian's Rod of Smiting • Edion's Ring of Wizardry • Evil Spider Crusher of Doom • Fang of the Gloomfrost • Fayr's Halberd • Fist of the Gloomfrost • Flail of Mae • Girdle of Ogre Blood • Goblin Arrow • Hand of the Gloomfrost • Hands of Takkok • Hellpick • Holdfast Arrow • Inconsequence • Jamison's Sling • Kinetic Spear • Kiss of the Gloomfrost • Kondar • Kossuth's Blood • Legacy of the Masters • Lover • Mourner's Armor • Namji's Robe • Ogi-Luc's Great Robe • Ogien's Scale • Pestilent Dawn • Pig's Eye • Pikeman's End • Quinn's Fancy Sling • Reliance • Ring of the Will-o-Wisp • robe of fire resistance • Rogue's Cowl • Scarab of Goodwill • Scepter of Tyranny • Selûne's Caress • Shimmering Sash • Storm Bow • Svian's Club • Talon of the Gloomfrost • The Black Bow • The Blade of Bael • The Frost's Embrace • The Icon of Power • The Love of Black Bess • The Lucky Scimitar • The Shield of the Revenant • The Staff of Eron • The Sword of Myrloch Vale • The Unstrung Harp • The Whistling Sword • Three White Doves • Tombsweeper • Tongue of the Gloomfrost • Topsider's Crutch • Trollslayer • Varscona • Vexed Armor • Wailing of Virgins • Waukeen's Defender • Winter King's Plate • Worn Whispers • Xainlaphar's Flying Skull • Young Rage • Zilzaner's Magnificent Dart :;Potions: Oil of Second Chances :;Spells: Abi-Dalzim's horrid wilting • alicorn lance • animal rage • beast claw • blade barrier • blood rage • cause critical wounds • cause disease • cause light wounds • cause moderate wounds • cause serious wounds • cat's grace • circle of bones • cloud of pestilence • cloudburst • contact other plane • darts of bone • destruction • earthquake • exaltation • great shout • greater command • greater shield of Lathander • harm • holy smite • holy word • iron body • lance of disruption • lower resistance • magic resistance • mist of Eldath • mold touch • moonblade • Mordenkainen's force missiles • poison • power word: blind • seven eyes • shield of Lathander • shout • slay living • smashing wave • soul eater • spike growth • spiritual wrath • stalker • star metal cudgel • storm shell • suffocate • sunfire • sunscorch • thorn spray • trollish fortitude • undead ward • unfailing endurance • unholy blight • unholy word • vitriolic sphere • wall of moonlight • whirlwind :Bloodfarmer • Jerrod's stone • magic jar • Namji's Burning Hands • project image • ring of readiness • Ring of the Gorgon • skull trap Organizations :Arcane Brotherhood • Clan Battlehammer • Clan Hearthstone • Gallaway Trading Coster • Tribe of the Bear • Tribe of the Elk • Tribe of the Gray Whale • Tribe of the Great Wyrm • Tribe of the Wolf :Baika Clan • Bedine • Brotherhood of the True Sun • Company of the Black Snake • Red Wizards of Thay • Sons of Green Hills • Zhentarim Religions :Sekolah • Tempus • Waukeen :Amaunator • Arvoreen • Auril • Bane • Beshaba • Bhaal • Brandobaris • Corellon • Eldath • Gond • Gruumsh • Helm • Hoar • Ilmater • Kossuth • Loviatar • Malar • Milil • Moradin • Myrkul • Lolth • Nephthys • Selûne • Silvanus • Talona • Talos • Torm • Tymora • Tyr • Umberlee Miscellaneous :;Armor: coral plate armor • shark skin armor :;Languages: Netherese :;Materials: ivory :;Metals & Allows: gold • steel :;Plants: elm :;Poems: "The One Hundred Lives of Ket the Keen" :;Substances: Thrym Extract Appendix See Also *''Icewind Dale'' *''Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster'' *''Icewind Dale II'' References External links * *Planet Baldur's Gate Connections de:Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2001